Time
by DieHardKataang
Summary: The one thing he lacked.


_A/N: Wow it has been quite a long time since I've posted anything on here! I really just haven't had any inspiration to write anything...until last night that is. So I'll probably be coming back to this poem multiple times after I post it because I have a few ideas for tweaks or things to add (like an actual beginning lol) but I wanted to post it now and see what you guys think!_

 _So I have always had this thought (that I'm sure MANY other people have already written about. Sue me.) that after Steve went into the ice, Peggy still went to the Stork Club for their date. It's super sad but I really do feel like it's something Peggy would have done. So here's my take on it. I hope you guys enjoy!_

 _Also, I love reviews! Whether it's constructive criticism your just your general reaction/comment, please don't hesitate! But no flames please, we're all friends here :)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

She sat there and stared at the clock  
And cursed it for refusing to stop  
And turn back,  
Back to when she had the chance  
To take his arm and teach him to dance  
So he wouldn't have to worry about stepping on her toes  
And she wouldn't have to wait for him, all alone.  
She sat there, dressed to the nines.  
When she was asked to dance, she politely declined,  
"No thank you, my date just lost track of time."

Time  
"Don't you dare be late."  
Time  
"I had a date."  
Time  
The one thing he lacked  
Time  
That they can never get back.

Tick tock the hands went round and round,  
And there she sat waiting,  
Waiting for the sound of him walking through the door,  
"Sorry I'm late" he would say  
"You owe me a dance."  
And they'd spin and they'd sway  
And he'd be a natural,  
And she'd smile and laugh like she hasn't in so long  
And she might even bribe the band to play a slow song.  
She'd rest her head on his shoulder and he'd rest his in her hair,  
And they'd drink in each other, and just be together.

But alas, she sat as men came and men went,  
But never the man she came for.  
And as the night was spent, she sat quietly,  
"He'll be here soon."  
But she knew she was only fooling herself  
And that he was gone, out of time.  
And as the first tear fell she cursed the lies she told herself that maybe, just maybe  
It was all a dream,  
And she'd wake up and he'd still be there,  
Stumbling and awkward and oh so Steve,  
No longer bearing the burden of "the Star Spangled Man,"  
But smiling and laughing and taking her hand  
And twirling her round and round,  
Though clumsy he may be,  
She would just smile, and follow his lead.  
And it would be magic, not that she believed in the sort,  
But dancing with him, it very well could be.

But still she sat  
Drifting in and out of her fantasies  
And aching for a future that's not meant to be  
And yearning for a past where he didn't leave  
And pleading with God "bring him back to me."  
But she sat there in silence, alone with her grief.

Quarter till midnight, she'd been there too long  
Hoping against hope that he'd come along  
But she was all too aware that he wouldn't.  
She tried to leave but found that she couldn't because that small speck of hope told her just a bit longer.  
Maybe, by some miracle, he'd survived.  
But his voice echoed in her mind like the taunt of a demon  
The last words he said as he went to the sea  
They grew louder and louder with each breath that she breathed in,  
And she let go of the dreams she'd let herself sink in  
And no longer sat still all alone.

Slowly she rose and straightened her dress,  
One last look at the clock, both hands pointing to heaven.  
And she made her feet walk towards the door she'd been dreading walking through all night  
Because she knew she'd leave alone;  
No man beside her, no hand to hold.

Time  
A curse to those trapped by fate  
Time  
There's no room for "too late."  
Time  
No escape from the end  
Time  
And no knowing what might have been.

* * *

 _A/N: Don't forget to review! :) (and thank you to Qweb for showing me how to format breaks between stanzas on here!)_


End file.
